


You Know It Feels Good With Fire Back on Your Tongue

by imaliveimpaige (TropicalUrie)



Series: Personal Kinks [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicalUrie/pseuds/imaliveimpaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's had a long day. Pete helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know It Feels Good With Fire Back on Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> So i decided to do a thing where I'm going to write a big work that consists of a bunch of chapters that are BDSM one shots based off of one or two of my own kinks. That's probably weird, but ask me how much I care.  
> Starting off with body worship and puppy play, probably my two biggest kinks.  
> Again, ask me how much I care.

Patrick’s had a pretty long day. Not precisely bad, just long and exhausting. He spills his coffee across his lap on the way to the studio, three different bands want to set up meetings and four current bands all want to do something completely different that day and pull Patrick in all the different directions with them. He loses track of time and accidentally works through lunch, and gets stuck in traffic on the way home. By the time he pulls up his driveway, steps out of the car, fishes the key out of his back pocket, and unlocks and opens the front door, he’s ready to pass out on the nearest flat surface.

As soon as he sets foot on the hardwood floor, he’s greeted by Pete, on his hands and knees, naked except for his black leather D ring collar, and hard, with a huge grin across his face. Patrick can’t help but smile as he leans down to ruffle Pete’s hair.

“Hey there, slut,” he greets fondly, tossing his keys onto the side table and shrugging off his jacket. Pete gives a small grin at the pet name and watches Patrick slowly hang his jacket on the coat hook next to the door. He toes off his sneakers and pulls off his socks, sticking them each in their respective shoe. From the same hook he’d hung his jacket, Patrick pulls Pete’s red leash down and unravels it. He gestures for his sub to move closer. Pete complies and sits back on his knees, allowing Patrick room to fasten the clasp of the leash to the wide ring on Pete’s collar. He gives it a small tug to make sure it’s secure, then leans forward and gently pushes Pete back to all fours. Pete goes down willingly, and leans into the hand he feels carding once again through his hair.

“You wanna play, pup?” Patrick coos. Pete leans his head towards his dom’s palm and whines. Patrick chuckles. “Alright. Come on.” Patrick walks down the hall, with Pete crawling close behind.  He turns into their room and lets Pete go in front so the door can be closed.

Patrick leads his pet to the bed they share, and perches himself on the edge of it. When Patrick is seated, Pete sits up and leans back on his knees, keeping his eyes at level with Patrick’s stomach. Patrick gives the leash a firm, but not rough tug.

“Look at me.” Pete complies and lifts his gaze to meet Patrick’s. Patrick twirls the handle of the leash and wraps it around his palm. “I had a pretty rough day, pup. Really rough, and it’s got me pretty exhausted. I was in such a shitty mood, and then I come home to this.” He shakes Pete’s leash so that it jingles. “You wanna help me relax?” Pete nods enthusiastically and Patrick grins and giggles affectionately. He pulls Pete towards him by the leash.

“Good boy,” he comments. He gently cups Pete’s chin in his hand once he’s close enough, and pulls him up for a kiss. Pete’s hands rest on Patrick’s thighs as they kiss, slowly and passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance and Patrick’s obviously winning by a long shot.

Patrick’s the one to break this kiss and send Pete back to his knees. He leans forward and unclips the leash.

“Take my jeans off.” Pete gives a small grin at the command and moves forward on his knees.

“Can I use my hands, sir?” Asks Pete before continuing. He knows its a little risky to speak without permission when Patrick’s calling him pup and pet, but his dom doesn’t seem to mind. Patrick considers it for a moment.

“Yeah, you can use your hands, pet.” Pete smiles at the nickname and reaches forward to fumble with the button and fly of Patrick’s skinny jeans. Patrick lifts his hips to allow Pete to slide the pants down his legs. Usually, Patrick required that Pete fold the clothes he takes off, no matter whose they were, but he’s being so generous today that Pete can’t resist giving him a pleading look. Patrick chuckles and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, you can just toss ‘em for today.” Pete grins and does just that, tosses them to the side before returning to Patrick. He wastes no time in pulling his gray boxers down and tossing them on top of the discarded jeans. Patrick leans down to card his fingers through Pete’s hair.

“Good boy,” he compliments. “You know what to do next?” Pete nods eagerly. “Sorry, love, what was that?”

“Yes, sir,” Pete quickly corrects himself.

“Better. Alright, on with it.” Patrick shifts positions so that he ends up laying lengthwise across the bed on his back, his legs spread in the form of an open invintation to Pete. He takes the hint immediately and adjusts himself in the easiest position; he’s kneeling at the foot of the bed, his torso draped on the mattress, and his head between Patrick’s legs.

Pete knows that the one thing to never do was keep Patrick waiting, so he goes right at it, licking lightly at the pale skin on the inside of Patrick’s thighs. He takes his time dragging the tip of his tongue up the length of his thighs, from right above his knees to as close to his cock as he could possibly get, since he wasn’t given explicit permission to touch it.

Pete moves up from his legs, running his tongue over the top of Patrick’s left thigh and tracing it over the protruding hipbone that followed. Pete is desperately in love with Patrick’s hips and hipbones, and he takes his time licking around the curve of the bone and sucking and nibbling the skin. He makes sure to give the right side the same treatment, and represses a pleased noise as he hears a pleasurable sigh above him. Pete continues, sliding the tip of his tongue back down Patrick’s thighs, kissing occasionally, worshipping the skin.

Patrick is still, his arms are folded behind his head and he’s got his eyes closed. His mouth is open slightly and his breathing is slow and calm. Pete knows that this is supposed to help Patrick relax, but it’s calming him down, as well.

The one downfall of being Pete Wentz, however, is that it’s painfully easy to get bored. He often tries to focus himself and force himself to stay busy with the mindset that Patrick will be pleased the longer he continues or the more focused he is, but, let’s be honest. Pete’s getting a little bored with the task at hand, so he does what he knows best. He gets Patrick’s attention.

He continues rhythmically licking for a few moments more, then gently nips at the inside of Patrick’s thigh.

Either Patrick’s really out of it or he’s pretending like he didn’t feel it. Both options are unsatisfying for Pete, so he picks another spot, higher up, on Patrick’s thigh and bites a little harder. It works, and Patrick’s eyes open and look down his body and into his sub’s eyes.

“Aw, is someone a needy little bitch?” Pete nods and Patrick laughs. “Alright, pup, if you’re so bored and so needy you can come up here.” That’s just the answer Pete was hoping for.

He hauls himself completely onto the  bed and leans down to work his fingers over the buttons on Patrick’s white button-up. He gets it undone and Patrick lifts himself up, so that Pete can, with great difficulty, take it off and toss it with the jeans and boxers from earlier.

Pete doesn’t hesitate in leaning down to lick a line up Patrick’s side, his hands resting on either side of his lover’s torso. Patrick makes a slightly disapproving noise.

“We’ve been working on this, pet. No hands.” Pete nods and mumbles an apology before folding his hands behind his back. He bends slowly and laps at Patrick’s side, and moves to the side to lick a line across his stomach. Pete hears the small, breathy, almost nonexistent noise that Patrick makes, and decides that he should focus more on that area.

He takes his time licking slowly around the entirety of Patrick’s stomach, and Patrick’s making all these hot breathy noises that make Pete smile. Pete soon grows bored of Patrick’s stomach and moves slowly up his torso to his chest, and drags a long, deliberate line to his right nipple. Patrick gasps as Pete swirls his tongue around the skin and flicks his tongue quickly back and forth. He stops for a second to appreciate the face Patrick is making, and leans down to give the other nipple the same treatment.

“Stop.” The command is short and Pete obeys it, looking at Patrick quizzically.

“Did-did I do something wrong, sir?” Patrick shakes his head.

“No, no, you didn’t, just- come here.” Patrick hooks a finger in Pete’s collar and pulls him down, down onto his lips, and kisses him. Pete doesn’t hesitate to kiss back.

Patrick is the one to break again and he looks at Pete with a half smile.

“I just wanted to kiss you, is all. And I might be getting a little bored myself.” Pete grins.

“Oh, really?” Patrick nods and slips a second finger under the collar.

“Sh. Puppies don’t talk.”


End file.
